


We might fall

by rosalina2124



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Tom get's appendicitis will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most???? We should go to sleep now, You should stay the nightI'll be up to watch the world around us live and dieLying on the grass now, dancing for the stars.Maybe one will look on down and tell us who we areWe might fall, we might fall, we might fall, Hallie we might fallWe might fall, we might fall, we might fall, Hallie we might fallI could join the circus, and you could sell your hair
Kudos: 2





	We might fall

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Sybil,and I try to relax. I’m reallly unwell, I’m in the hospital,not exactly where I want to be,but I know why I need to be. Woke up this mornin with what I thought was a sour stomach,somethin that hasn’t happened in a long time. I decided to push through,not like I have a choice,there’s always things to be done,and I can’t afford to be ill. I was OK,until I wasn’t, I was in the big house,with her,and the pain became too much,I about passed out on her. She got me down onto the sofa,then had one of the maids call for Dr.Clarkson. He arrived, and they got me settled in a room originally,and he looked me over.

He felt at that point that it was a bad stomach bug,I was running a low fever,and he told her to keep me hydrated,and to call if there was any change. I was alright up until an hour ago,I took a turn,my fever got very high,and the pain was hell. She called,he came back,despite the hour,and determined I needed to be in hospital. They got me here,and he looked me over thoroughly,along with Mrs.Crawley, and she determined I have appendicits,meaning they’ll have to do a procedure,soon. “Easy my love,it’s OK Tom,shh,they’re about ready for you”she says softly as I see her reach for a wet cloth,which she wrings out before placing it on my forehead. “I’m nervous Syb,what if I don’t make it or something goes wrong”I murmur softly as I feel her squeeze my hand. “You can’t think that way darling,it should be a short procedure,we’ll take good care of you,I promise that”she say gently as I see the curtain swish open and Mrs.Crawley comes in. “She’s right love,you’ll be alright I promise,I’m assuming you haven’t had an operation before”she asks gently as she comes over to the bed.

“No I haven’t,it’ll be mi first one”I murmur as I feel her place a cool hand on my cheek,gauging my fever. “Alright,it’ll go fairly quickly darling,we’ll get you settled and I’ll give you a little ether,you’ll sleep right through it,then you’ll wake up in here”she says softly,motherly. “Will the pain be gone when I wake up”I murmur wincing,it’s gotten worse since I’ve been here,I can’t barely stand it. “Mostly love,you’ll be sore for a few days Tom,but you’re young,so you should heal fairly well”she says as I try to relax,the pain easing up. I nod,too tired to say anything,and I let her finish what she needs to do,then it’s time. “It’s that time I’m afraid love,we’re going to get you into the wheelchair alright”she says gently as I nod.

I let them help me,she grabs my shoulders lightly to help me sit up as Sybil helps me swing my legs to the side of the bed. I manage to stand from there,and I lower myself into the wheelchair. Once I’m settled we make our way out of the room and down the hall a bit,to a room where I know they do procedures. When we get there,she can’t go in,so this is where we part,until it’s over. “I’ll be here my love,it’ll be over soon”she says softly kissing me on the forehead. “OK Syb”I murmur as we part,and we go behind the doors,where Dr.Clarkson is waiting. She gets me close to the table in the middle of the room,and I manage to get up onto it with little help,then she helps me get my shirt off. “I’m going to give you ether now love,try to relax,when you wake up it’ll all be over”she says as I see her pour clear liquid on a cloth. She places it gently over my mouth and nose,and I breathe it in. Before I even realize it,I’m getting sleepy,and I’m out.

The next thing I know,I’m waking up,and I’m back in the room,and she’s there. “Hey there,you with me Tom”she asks softly searching my blue eyes,I’m quite groggy still,and out of it. “I think so Syb,it’s over already”I say,wincing,I’m awfully parched. “It is my love,it went well,they got it out of you,and just in time too,would you like some water”she asks as I nod and I see her pour water from the jug into a glass. She helps me sit up a little bit,and I drink,a little bit,then I’m done. She helps me lay back down,and I’m already exhausted,it’s been a long night,and I’ve been through a lot. I hear the swish of the curtain at some point,Mrs.Crawley,I know she has to check on me now that I’m awake. “How are you feeling darling”she asks as she comes over to me,sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been better,just really groggy and out of it”I say softly as I let her place a cool hand on my cheek,checking my fever. “That’s to be expected love,it’ll get better,are you in any pain”she asks taking my wrist in her hand,checking my pulse. “Not right now Mrs.Crawley,I really just want to sleep”I say. “Understandable love,I’m going to check your stitches,then I’ll let you be alright”she asks as I nod. I let her check my stitches,it’s not bad,everything looks alright,then she leaves,telling us to call her if we need her. “Get some sleep my love,I’ll be here”she says sitting back in the chair by my bed,getting comfortable. Eyes getting heavy,I follow her guidance,and before I know it I’m out,last thoughts on my mind being what the next few days will bring and if I’ll be alright.


End file.
